mctrollpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton 2
it has been a year since the war and when mojang made skeletons friendly. i have got a team of skeletons and humans we are decked out with powerful diamond armor we are the number one team on the server we have a 64 stack of each diamond peice with protection x and we have a sword with fire aspect 2 sharpness x and unbreaking x our pickaxes have unbreaking x efficiency x and fortune III. we explored a bit but then we saw a player we tried going to him but suddenly he dissapeared we got scared and decided to keep exploring the forest until we found a cave we went inside and it was full of diamonds and emeralds we mined alot of it but one of the team members pulled a lever and we exploded. After we died we rushed backed to the cave and kicked out the guy who made us die and killed him we had found the cave when we went inside there were still alot of diamonds but our stuff was gone. We decided to leave but the exit got blocked off by bedrock and all the surface around us was covered too so we traveled down the cave and saw chests but we mined around it and there was tnt so we destroyed it all and we opened the chest and our stuff was inside so we took it back then suddenly the player from earlier appeared. They turned around and it was entity303 he hit someone and they flew at the wall we were really scared but then we saw dirt on the sealing we broke it and teleported out with enderpearls. We went to the spawn of the server and warned everyone but no one believed us until entity303 came and turned into a 3 headed dragon that was 8x the size of the enderdragon and he fused with herobrines mom everyone on the server tried charging at him but he killed them like flies and ate them we tried shooting him down with bows that had power x flame x unbreaking x sharpness x and punch x but nothing happend we had given up he was too strong. But then suddenly the great skeleton came and cut two of his heads off and entity303 was only 4x the size of the enderdragon now. We all attacked at once just barley doing anything and the great skeleton gave us strength 6 potions that lasted 20 mins and regen 1 potions that lasted forever we were still not doing much but the great skeleton was really hurting him with his diamond sword that has unbreaking 9999 sharpness 25 fire aspect x and looting 9999. The great skeleton was getting injured really badly so i threw an enchanted golden apple at him and he ate it soon we were flung away by 10000 blocks we got in an airplane and tried flying their but we were really slow we could see the fight but we couldnt help soon we saw 303 turn into his nornal form and him and the great skeleton were fighting hand to hand. the great skeleton was winning we could tell because he didnt have alot of cracks and 303 was bleeding alot and then the great skeleton punched him so hard he flew into the sky and everyone else on the server shot him with bows and he flew into the sun with two heads dropping herobrines mom and 303s. After that the great skeleton became server owner and gave everyone an airplane that worked and was unbreakable and unstealable and then we celebrated by eating cake having fire works and putting 303 and herobrines moms head in the trophy collection. the end Category:Moderate Trollpastas Category:Minecraft